Solo de el
by ShaydeBlack
Summary: No me quería dar cuenta que todo el mundo tenía razón… No quería aceptarlo … pensé que era imposible… Mis amigas me lo insinuaron... Hasta Dexter tenía razón yo no lo amaba … no lo quería. Mi corazón lo tenía otra persona que al igual que yo era demasiado necio como para admitirlo.


**_*Solo de el *_**

* * *

Solo quise ser su amiga, Solo quise ser una mano amiga alguien en que pudiera contar…

Desde que fue creado, fue un criminal. Un villano que ahora estaba intentado ser bueno.

Yo solo quería que se sintiera parte del equipo. No sabía lo que había provocado en él, ¿cómo podría de todos modos?, No soy una adivina. Nunca me imaginé que podría llegar a despertar tales sentimientos en él, pero quien me podría culpar. Hasta hace unos momentos creí que solo era su amiga

Aunque si lo pienso por un momento, ¿Cómo podría ser posible que todo esto pasara no me diera cuenta …? ¿cómo puede ser …? y aun recabando los hechos no puedo dejar de pensar…

Todas las evidencias estuvieron ahí y jamás las vi …¡¿cómo pude ser tan estúpida?!

¿No se supone que soy la lista del grupo?, Entonces ¡¿cómo carajos no me di cuenta que lo lastime?!

¿Cómo no pensé que le hice mucho daño al rechazarlo de esa forma y de alguna forma me merecía el trato que me había dado momentos atrás?

No debí salir corriendo cuando él me grito que lo hiciera. No debí dejarlo solo con el corazón destrozado, por mi idiotez, insensibilidad y mi confundido (además de aterrado) corazón.

Y ahora lloro deteniendo mis pasos aun confundida y un poco asustada. No me espere que me tratara de ese modo pero era comprensible, estaba cansado y harto de lo mismo, Quería una respuesta… No quería jugar más a ser solo mi amigo escuchar como lloraba por otros chicos…

Por dios y hasta ahora me doy cuenta… Lo lastimaba cada vez que le habla de esos chicos…

\- Maldita sea Blossom ¿cómo pudiste hacerle daño?- murmure cansada varias lágrimas derramadas bajando lentamente por mis mejillas hasta terminar en el suelo.

Aun recordando no entiendo… solo pensé que era mi amigo... Por eso iba a su casa, para tener a alguien con quien hablar.

En un principio el me invitaba a pasar un poco incómodo y en algún sentido asqueado por tener a una chica en su casa, pero pronto las cosas fueron cambiando, actuaba más animado cada vez que me veía y sin poderlo evitar con forme fue pasando el tiempo yo le tomaba más confianza y el a mí, contándole mis más íntimos secretos y el haciendo lo mismo conmigo. Ya no había más rencor u odio porque yo fuera una heroína y el un villano. Todo eso quedo en el olvido y ahora éramos un gran equipo… grandes amigos…

Él me contaba de sus citas. Yo pensaba que era un mujeriego como su hermano Butch, pero pronto cambio, después de unos meses el no tocaba el tema de una nueva conquista en puerta, sin embargo yo… era otra historia muy diferente, siempre salía con un chico nuevo cada semana, hasta que por fin encontré un chico llamado Dexter, con el cual sostuve una relación de novios hasta hace unos tres días.

Cuan tormentoso debió ser para Brick, mirarme solo como amiga por casi tres años. Cuanto le debió doler y entristecer cada vez que le contaba lo que hacía con mi ex - novio Dexter

\- Hasta le dije cuando estuvimos a punto de hacerlo…- pensé con amargura cerrando mis ojos con fuerza. - Pobre Brick… - murmure cerrando mis puños.

El cielo trono y no pude evitar mirar atrás… Brick detesta los días así, por eso siempre me llamaba y yo sin saberlo en esos entonces acudía a su llamado pues me gustaba mucho su compañía, A pesar de que en un principio lo detestaba y pensaba que era un bravucón incorregible y un bromista de lo peor.

No me quería dar cuenta que todo el mundo tenía razón… No quería aceptarlo … pensé que era imposible… Mis amigas me lo insinuaron... Hasta Dexter tenía razón yo no lo amaba … no lo quería. Mi corazón lo tenía otra persona que al igual que yo era demasiado necio como para admitirlo.

\- Hasta el día de hoy…-dije levantando mi rostro para ver el cielo completamente gris para luego cerrar mis ojos dejando que unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia cayeran en mi rostro., aun recordando lo que había pasado en la casa de mi "amigo" momentos atrás… Antes de que me gritará que me fuera…. Que estaba harto y que me largara con Dexter…

\- Brick no quise hacerte daño - pensé con tristeza aun mirando el camino por el cual había venido corriendo aterrada momentos antes

 ** _Unas horas antes…_**

\- ¿Para qué me querrá ver Brick con tanta urgencia?-se preguntaba una pelirroja de ojos rosas caminando a través de un bello jardín hasta llegar a una puerta color café- Solo espero que sea muy importante - pensó a punto de tocar la puerta dándose cuenta que estaba entre abierta

\- ¿Qué extraño? -pensó entrando confundida, para luego cerrar la puerta - ¡Brick!- llamo buscando a cierto amigo suyo de cabellera color naranja y ojos rojos

\- ¡Brick!- grito de nuevo algo molesta, buscándolo primero en la sala, para después ir a la cocina - ¡Brick, Contesta esto no es gracioso! - grito cada vez más molesta, para luego poco a poco empezar a preocuparse pues la casa de su amigo era un reverendo desastre. Estaba de acuerdo su amigo nunca había sido ordenado pero esto era demasiado - ¡Brick!- grito de nuevo frunciendo el ceño al encontrar varias botellas de alcohol tiradas en el suelo

Un golpeteo en el segundo piso se hizo presente. Al parecer algo o mejor dicho alguien se había caído en el suelo.

\- Brick eres un idiota imprudente- pensó la pelirroja antes de empezar a subir las escaleras, llegando al segundo piso - ¡Brick con un coño ¿por qué no me contestas y que significa esto? Has dejado la puerta abierta ¿sabes lo que pudo haber pasado?!- semi-grito la oji-rosa alterada entrando a un cuarto de color rojo

\- ¿Brick?-dijo sonrojada hasta las orejas mirando a su amigo oji-sangre. Este solo tenía puesto el pantalón y su pecho estaba totalmente desnudo mostrando su trabajado abdomen y fuertes brazos.

\- Blossom - contesto empezando a caminar hasta ella con pazos torpes gracias a su borrachera

\- ¿Brick que es esto?- pregunto tapándose un poco la cara. Avergonzada al verlo de ese modo.

\- Blossy… Blossy … No te tapes.. Me gusta verte sonrojada- dijo con un tono completamente borracho acercándose cada vez más. Blossom retrocedió y lo miro con decepción

\- Brick estas todo borracho, ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no tomes?- regaño cruzando sus brazos

\- ¿Cuantas veces te dicho no tomes?- imito Brick con voz de chica antes de verla con molestia - Las mismas veces que tú me has dicho cuanto te han gustado los besos del ese tarado de cuatro ojos - gruño Brick con rabia

\- He?... Brick ya estás diciendo estupideces… - dijo divertida intentando ocultar el hecho que le dolía un poco la simple mención de su ex -novio

\- No digo estupideces… tu si… ¿que nunca te diste cuenta ?-pregunto bastante molesto empezando a enojar a Blossom

\- Brick estas borracho, por lo tanto solo ignorare eso, y solo contesta ¿Qué era lo que querías?- pregunto en modo tenso

Brick la miro y bufo

\- Eres una enana tonta- molesto. Blossom lo miro con una venita en la frente

\- ¿Para eso me llamaste?- interrogo enojada dispuesta a golpearlo - ¡Brick por tu culpa me he perdido la convención de Galatic Man! - grito furiosa- ¡Iba a conocer a mi ídolo en persona!- grito de nuevo alzando sus brazos indignada y molesta

No hubo tiempo de reaccionar o por lo menos gritar; cuando menos lo pensó Blossom unas manos tomaron la suyas y la aventaron con brusquedad contra la cama desacomodando las cobijas y sabanas color rojo con negro. Blossom abrió sus ojos completamente sorprendida, quiso levantarse pero sus manos nuevamente fueron capturadas y colocadas arriba de su cabeza. Ella miro sorprendida a su amigo el cual ahora estaba encima de ella con una mirada que asustaría a cualquiera.

\- Brick...-susurro asustada quedando inmóvil por unos momentos ya que el oji-sangre no apartaba su mirada ahora endemoniada de ella

\- ¿Por qué ?-pregunto con una voz de ultratumba. Blossom no contesto y solo lo miro aún más asustada y confundida- ¿por qué siempre que estás conmigo hablas de alguien más? ¿por qué siempre hablas de otro hombre?-pregunto de nuevo empezando a temblar de coraje

-Brick.. De que…-

\- ¿Porque te fijaste en ese poco hombre de Dexter?- dijo alzando cada vez más la voz - ¡¿por qué lo elegiste a él, antes que a mí?!- grito sus ojos destellando de indignación y rabia

\- Brick... Me estas asustando, ya basta...- susurro Blossom intentando zafarse de su agarre

\- Siempre pensando en otros … ¿Y yo que?, ¿Acaso no tengo lo que otros hombres tienen?- grito de nuevo apretando el agarre ejercido en sus manos

\- ¡Brick basta!- dijo empezando a forcejear - ¡Me lastimas!- grito aterrada

\- ¿A caso no tengo eso que a ti tanto te atrae… músculos marcados, sentido del humor, seguridad, inteligencia?-pregunto de nuevo. Blossom se detuvo lo miro confundida y después de un momento se sonrojo

\- Brick…-

\- ¿Que me falta? anda dime Blossy… ¡¿qué me falta?!, oh es que jamás me habías visto bien... ¿Necesitas lentes? O ¿Jamás me viste como algo más que no fuera tu mejor amigo?-pregunto tenso- Pues bien… yo cambiare eso en este momento - rompió de empezarle a besar el cuello con brusquedad. Blossom abrió sus ojos y varias lagrimas cayeron; estaba muy asustada y lo peor es que Brick empezaba a desabrochar su blusa abotonada

\- ¡Brick alto! ¡déjame!- grito logrando zafar sus manos intentando pelear contra el - ¡Ya .. Déjame!- grito al sentir que las manos de Brick estaban tirando de su falda y por poco lograba quitársela - ¡Es suficiente!- grito dándole un puñetazo en la cara logrando con éxito que la soltara.

Brick dio unos pasos atrás agarrando su mandíbula sorprendido. La miro de nuevo y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su mejor amiga sonrojada, sus ojos con lágrimas, su respiración agitada , su cabello despeinado y su ropa hecha un desastre pues su falda estaba tironeada y su blusa rosa de botones estaba desabrochochada dejando ver su brasier color blanco con encaje rosa.

\- Blossom…- intento decir acercando a ella. Blossom lo miro con miedo y retrocedió. El corazón del pelirrojo se estrujo ante tal acción - Yo…

\- Intentaste …- murmuro Blossom horrorizada - Intentaste... ¿abusar de mí?-pregunto retrocediendo más mientras Brick abría sus ojos con pánico

\- ¡No!- grito asustándola logrando que se pegara contra la pared - Blossom déjame te explico…- dijo en un tono más coherente. Al parecer después de ese golpe, se le empezaba a bajar la borrachera - Yo solo quería que…

\- ¡Que me diera cuenta que tú eres igual que todos!- grito furiosa la oji-rosa

\- ¡No! Blossom yo no tenía intención de… solo quería que te dieras cuenta que yo… ¡te quiero!- dijo completamente alarmado intentando acercarse. Blossom salió corriendo y ante esto Brick corrió también

\- ¡Blossom detente! Déjame que...- dijo tomándole de la mano

Ella chillo y jalo su mano temblando de miedo

\- ¡Yo no te quiero! - grito repentinamente, dejandolo congelado. Brick la miro, su corazón hizo un estruendoso **_crack_** dentro de él y sintió un vacío enorme.- ¡No te quiero y jamás te querré y mucho menos por esto, ya no te me vuelvas a acercar nunca!- grito de nuevo aun sin estar plenamente consciente de lo que le decía. El pánico y el miedo solo le estropeaban las ideas dentro de su cabeza.

Brick la miro completamente shockqueado… quiso gritar… tal vez llorar, pero precisamente en esos momentos tanto la sorpresa como el alcohol no le estaban haciendo bien, por lo tanto con el corazón destrozado, tomo nuevamente con brusquedad a la pelirroja y estampo sus labios con los de ella. Blossom peleo y con una fuerte patada y una buena cachetada logro quitárselo de encima de nuevo. Brick de nuevo tambaleo pero en esta ocasión no hizo ningún movimiento para acercarse de nuevo.

Blossom lo miro con dolor y decepción, retrocedió un poco del miedo y quedo quieta esperando… solo esperando a ver que reacción tendría el pelirrojo, más después de un momento no sucedió nada. Brick alzo su mirada esta estaba rota, llena de tristeza, rencor y culpa…

\- Bien… Blossom, yo no quiera llegar a tanto… simplemente no podía más… pensé que tal vez tu sentías lo mismo que yo… que tal vez me habías elegido a mi antes que a tu novio el tal Dexter, pero me equivoque, que bueno que has elegido… espero que… te vaya bien con tu relación con el bastardo ese - dijo fríamente- Yo sabía que en realidad jamás fui alguien que te importara… -dijo de nuevo.

Blossom frunció el ceño y negó, estuvo a punto de decir algo pero …

\- Ahora lárgate antes de que haga algo que solo logre que me termines odiando y despreciando aún más- intervino Brick con lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos

\- Brick …- dijo blossom preocupada

\- ¡QUE TE LARGUES! ¡VETE CON TU NOVIO!- grito fuera de sí. Blossom chillo y salió corriendo de aquella casa color rojo y bello jardín.

 ** _Tiempo actual …_**

\- No debí dejarlo de ese modo -pensé de nuevo tomando el valor, a pesar del miedo que aún conservaba; yo también lo quería, aunque él piensa que no me importa, pero eso es una vil mentira … siempre me importo...

Por eso Dexter estaba tan celoso de Brick, y antes de terminar me dio a elegir entre él y Brick…

Dexter sabía que yo elegiría a Brick no importando nada, pues Brick mi mejor amigo era todo... Yo solo lo necesitaba a Brick …. No necesitaba a Dexter por eso termine con él.

Cuando hicimos equipo con los Rowdyruff boys z… lo odiaba pero ahora… no podría vivir sin el… lo que me había dicho (lo que me grito) guardaba más que mil palabras…

No tenía que ser ninguna adivina para saber con certeza que Brick se apartaría definitivamente de mi lado. Dejando todo solo para no ponerme más en peligro… Dejándome sola … completamente sola y esa simple idea me aterro, si el me dejara… si no estuviera yo… me muero.

Él no quería hacerme daño. Él me pudo golpear cuando tuvo oportunidad mas no lo hizo solo intento aprovecharse pero … si lo pensaba un poco mejor …no era necesario … yo no quería poner resistencia, simplemente me había tomado por sorpresa y esa mirada endemoniada me había hecho temblar. Tanto de miedo como de placer.

\- Estúpido Brick tenías que estar borracho... -pensé acercándome cada vez más a la entrada de aquella casa color rojo - Pero eres mi amigo a pesar de todo …- murmure quedando de nuevo enfrente de la puerta una mirada indecisa; mi cabello escurría de agua y mi ropa ni hablar. Toda yo era un desastre más aquí estaba… Tenía que disculparme con Brick … y eso haría

\- No lo quiero perder - dije antes de tocar la puerta de color café

Se escuchó un ruido y otro… pasos y por unos segundos; estuve tentada a correr de nuevo, pero la puerta se abrió y de ella salió un pelirrojo que viéndolo bien no era para nada feo… al contrario, era todo lo que siempre había soñado pero nunca me di cuenta, de no ser porque el mismo me lo grito en la cara…

Tenía músculos marcados, brazos fuertes, era inteligente (demasiado para su propio bien), tenía sentido del humor y la seguridad que emanaba era única; digna de un líder. En pocas palabras frente de mí no solo había un pelirrojo extremadamente sexy y sin playera, también estaba el hombre de mis sueños, mi amigo y confidente… una persona con la cual podía contar.

El en un principio quedo sorprendido. Ta vez intentaba convérsese a sí mismo que no fuera un sueño.

Yo lo mire y vi sus ojos rojos y tristes, al parecer él también había llorado

\- ¿Blossom?-dijo incrédulo más sin darle tiempo de reaccionar lo abrase

\- Perdóname Brick… Lo siento…. Nada de lo que te dije es cierto - dije en un sollozo, abrazándolo cada vez más fuerte, importándome poco si mi ropa estaba súper mojada y mojaba al pobre chico sin playera. Pobrecito tal vez después de esto le dé un resfriado.

\- Blossom…-intento más yo sin previo aviso lo bese, esta vez no fue brusco el beso... esta vez fue algo corto pero dulce. Brick abrió sus ojos y quedo sin palabras.

\- Tu si me importas… además yo también te quiero y no quiero perderte Brick- susurre mirándolo a los ojos. El quedo completamente perdido, una sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de sus labios y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un nuevo beso se inició.

Dulce, tierno… especial y lleno del amor, eran las palabras perfectas para describirlo. Lo que siempre había soñado

\- Perdóname Blossom..- dijo abrazándome con fuerza, mientras yo solo sonreí

\- Brick no había necesidad de ser tan duro y brusco - le dije divertida aun con unas cuantas lagrimas resbalando por mis mejillas sonrojadas

\- No quise hacerte llorar- dijo de nuevo quitando con suavidad las lágrimas de mis mejillas- Lo siento …- murmuro bajando su mirada

\- Brick dime de nuevo … ¿es verdad que me quieres?-pregunte. Brick sorprendido alzo su mirada- ¿Me quieres Brick ?-interrogue de nuevo un poco nerviosa. No quería jugar a ser solo una amiga con derechos

\- Blossom no te quiero ...- respondió serio. Yo quede sin habla. -¿Entonces qué significaba todo esto?-pensé no sabiendo si sentirme enojada o con ganas de llorar de nuevo

\- Brick…- intente decir con voz rota más el me beso de nuevo. Me llevo a dentro de la casa y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, para luego dirigirme (aun sin dejar de besarme) a un sofá bastante amplio que tenía en su sala.

\- Yo no te quiero, Te amo eso es algo muy diferente- me aclaro en un susurro ronco, yo solo pude sonreír y negar con la cabeza

\- ¿Siempre te vengaras de mí?-pregunte un poco molesta rodeando su cuello y conservando mi sonrisa

\- Tal vez nos aliamos con ustedes Power Puff ... Pero no quiere decir que seamos completamente buenos...-comunico con superioridad y sin poderlo evitar rodé los ojos

\- Que poco romántico eres Brick - recrimine

\- Soy un villano no un Romeo, Blossom- dijo divertido

\- Por eso te odio ... - murmuré mientras el solo rió y me beso

\- No, Blossy... Todavía me quieres... -dijo tomando mi cintura

\- Y tu... También me amas ... Recuérdalo - finalice antes de besarle de nuevo, mientras poco a poco me recostaba en el sofá y Brick quedaba encima de mi

¿Qué dirían las personas si nos vieran?

Lo más seguro es que algunos serían muy felices por nosotros aunque habría otras personas que no lo aceptarían; pero ¿saben? Eso no es muy importante, Si tengo en cuenta lo que hubiera sufrido y llorado, si Brick se hubiera alejado de mi o me hubiera dejado sola …

Porque no solo lo amo … estoy loca por el… Sin él me moriría. Nunca podría dejarlo, aun si fuera un villano de nuevo …

Brick es el único que me puede hacer feliz... Es mi amor verdadero ... Lo quiero y lo quiero …y no me arrepiento de ser solo de el …

* * *

 _Bueno holiss primer one short que realizo de las Power Puff Girls z, la verdad ya me moría de ganas por hacer uno de mi segunda pareja favorita (Como amo esos rojitos *w*)_

 _Espero que les haya gustado y bueno..._

 _Saludos y bueno espero verlos después..._

 _Lindo día (mañana, tarde o noche)_

 _ShaydeBlack_


End file.
